The Persona 3 Girls' Unusual Summer Day
by heyheyanimegurl
Summary: The Persona 3 girls are supposed to be having a nice, hot, normal, summer day, but then something weird and unexpected happens! An ex-boyfriend, Collin, is dropped on the girls for torture and more fun! Oh, how glorious! Rated T for mild language. :P


Hey, fanfiction readers! It's me, heyheyanimegurl, otherwise known as Nana if you've known me enough. ;3 This is supposed to be a funny read, but I can't write funny, I only write romance(lulz), so I tried my best. :P Anyways, here's a request made for a fellow fanfiction author, lollixlolli! X3 Have fun reading, everyone!~~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ATLUS DOES. TT^TT**

* * *

It was a hot, summer day in the town of Iwatodai. So hot that the girls, Hamuko, Fuuka, Yukari, Aigis, Mitsuru, and Junpei, decided to stay in the dorm. Yes, you read that right, Junpei is a girl now because he decided to stay indoors while all of the other guys went out to do guy stuff. But then Mitsuru said no and ordered Junpei out, having a security guard escort him out of the dorms because it's not like he can do anything about it.

Naturally, the girls have taken off their shoes/slippers/whatever kind of footwear you wear inside the house because it is apparently so freaking hot that they have the courtesy to do that. Plus, it's allowed if you're a girl. Because girls get to do whatever they waaannnttt. Well then, back to the subject at hand.

Hamuko was reading a weird book that had the title of this fanfiction's name on it. It was titled, "The Persona 3 Girls' Unusual Summer Day." Of course, just like Gintama, but a little bit different, the girls from P3P get to read about their own fanbase because they're all cool like that.

Well, Hamuko grinned and put the book down. Casually, she said, "Well, after reading about what is going to happen today…. I wonder what's going to happen?" She sighed, stumped as she sat there, thinking about what to do next. She looked over at Yukari, who was staring at the ceiling, and she looked back, shrugging. Mitsuru suddenly just laughed for no reason at all why did I add this part it doesn't make any sense oh well. Fuuka looked at Aigis in a weird way, and Aigis stared back because she had nothing else to do.

Then, Hamuko came up with the _**BRIGHTEST IDEA! **_She yipped happily, "Let's sit here and wait for weird, odd smelling envelopes to appear out of thin air just like Pharos-kun!" Of course, mentioning Pharos was _not _a weird thing at all because it's not like the girls _knew_ him or anything. Yukari just smacked Hamuko on the head.

"Idiot!" Yukari yelled at Hamuko. "What the heck kind of idea is that? I mean, we were already doing absolutely _nothing!_ What makes you think that we want to do more than nothing because doing nothing is _obviously _better than waiting for something unexpected to happen!"

Hamuko pouted. "Awww come on! I bet this one will work, I promise, Yukari-chan! Please just let this plan go through!"

Before Yukari could respond, a weird, odd smelling envelope landed on her nose. She gasped and smacked it, causing her to basically smack her own self(stop hitting yourself, Yukari!). Fuuka picked up the envelope and opened it, catching the scent of the _thing _inside. While Hamuko was gloating to Yukari about how right she was, Fuuka decided to read the letter that was inside of the envelope. It read,  
"Dear SEES girls,  
Inside this envelope, you will find my jackass of an ex-boyfriend, Collin. He's such a freaking dumbass that I decided to shrink him in size and send him to you girls for some magical fun! Release _**ALL **_of your anger on him. Remember not to show any mercy!~~  
From, Collin's Now Happy Ex-Girlfriend"

Even though Hamuko was speaking to Yukari, she could still hear what Fuuka had read aloud. Hamuko turned to Fuuka and grinned, saying, "You know what that means. It's torture time."

Aigis, preferring to keep things sanitary, picked up the dirty envelope from Fuuka's hand and tossed it into the trashcan. All of a sudden, they heard a tiny voice coming out of the trashcan. Hamuko cocked her eyebrows and looked at it cautiously, not knowing what was going on. She trotted over to the trashcan and picked up the envelope, seeing an inch tall man hanging on the edge of the paper. He was scrawny and weak looking, not even looking like the type of guy to be able to walk around.

"Get me the hell down!" He squealed. "I deserve better respect than this! You girls are all my slaves as of this moment! Now, let me _**down!**_"

Hamuko just giggled. "Awww, how cute. Stop trying to act tough, haha. You're so puny and ugly looking, I can just squish you with my fingers. Now, if you don't want to be squashed, I suggest you behave right this moment."

"Awwww, like hell I am! Let me go!"

Hamuko grinned, and not her usual happy grin either. It was an _**evil **_grin. One that you would only see when someone insulted and disobeyed her. All of the girls felt an evil aura around Hamuko and backed off, knowing that all hell was about to break loose.

Hamuko laughed, looking at Collin and staring deep into his soul. "Now I can see why your ex-girlfriend called you a jackass."

Yukari laughed nervously and decided to take things into her own hands before Hamuko literally murdered the inch tall man. Yukari lifted Collin from the edge of the envelope and introduced herself, trying to keep things formal. "My name is Takeba Yukari. I believe you are the informal Collin from which this envelope contained." Yukari pointed towards the trashcan. "Your ex-girlfriend told us… ummm… _things_ about you."

Hamuko grinned again, whispering under her breath, "I'm going to murder you and throw your body to the ocean where no one will find it." Fuuka glanced at Hamuko, laughing and smiling nervously.

"Eh…," Fuuka started, "c-calm down, Hamuko-chan…. Violence is not the answer to everything."

Collin laughed, "Oh _please! _Come on, give me your _best _shot, _Hamuko_. You're such a wimp! Come on, you're just a _girl! _It doesn't matter! You won't even want to fight a man, would you? Haha!"

Mitsuru glared at Collin, angered about what he had said about Hamuko. "Please," Mitsuru growled, "Arisato is _**much **_more capable than you are. Arisato, will you give him a, how would you say, _treatment?_"

Hamuko laughed and picked Collin up from Yukari's hands, suddenly throwing him to the ground. Somehow, this didn't affect him in any way, and he just stood back up, laughing it off. He ran to Hamuko and kicked her in the shin, which was somehow more powerful than it should've because, I dunno, is he supposed to be this strong? Wait, isn't he supposed to be a wimp? Well, whatever, this is just me trying to get the story going and so Hamuko growled after that hit and stomped on Collin. Oh, and did I mention that the girls didn't have any shoes on?

"Ewwww,"Collin cried in a girly voice, "how vulgar! Disgusting! Girls' feet are the worst! Get that _thing _off of my body!"

Hamuko and the rest of the girls, with an exception of Fuuka and Aigis, grinned and stood around Collin. Yukari stuck her foot right above Collin's tiny head as Collin gasped and covered his nose. "Stop!" he shrieked. The girls simply laughed and stomped on Collin with their bare, sweaty feet, over and over and over….

Aigis and Fuuka just looked on, sighing. "They are so childish," Fuuka sighed, "but that's what makes them fun to hang out with. Wait… how come Mitsuru-senpai's in this?"

Mitsuru laughed maniacally and stomped on Collin's ugly face. Aigis laughed in her usual monotone voice, noticing how different Mitsuru was acting today. "The heat might have gotten to her," Aigis noted.

Then, the scene closes with Hamuko, Yukari, and Mitsuru stomping on Collin as he cries in girly screams with Fuuka and Aigis looking on, laughing and giggling at the girls having their fun.

* * *

I just realized how much this fanfic doesn't make any sense. XD Oh well, it's nice for a small change of writing, even if it's just one fanfic haha. Seeya laters! *huggles* Luv ya all!~~


End file.
